The Ultimate Alliance - The Ultimate Series episode 9
by dinodisneylover1
Summary: In this episode, things become seriouser and dangerous. An enemy from a few weeks ago has returned. Will the Defenders stop his schemes?


The Ultimate Alliance – The Ultimate Series

episode 9: Family or Foe

(_The Realm of Darkness, a dark place which is the home of villains and the villains all united to form a group ruled by Xehanort: the Lords of Shadow. There is one villain who has a dangerous rage against someone who abandoned him._)

Dark Beauty Castle

Maleficent: My son, how are you today?

(Familiar person): Not so much, mother. I'm still thinking of my first personal meeting with my so called brother.

Maleficent: You mean that wretched Keyblade wielder? What do you exactly want with him?

(Familiar person): I've got much of my knowledge from him and now might be the time to meet him and kill him.

Chippy P. Crunchrat: I believe you can. Look at you, the true Prince of Darkness.

(Familiar person): You're right, Crunchrat. And it won't take long before everyone will bow for me and us. Heheheh.

Castlevania – Morning

Me: (_yawning_) Good morning, mother.

Mother Nancy: Good morning, Sean. Did you sleep well?

Me: I slept well indeed. I think I'm going to visit grandma Leona and grandpa Georges.

Mother Nancy: That's nice, you better visit your father one day.

Me: I will, mam. Maybe the Defenders can go with me.

Mother Nancy: Alright.

11:50 a.m.

Me: (_My grandparents from my mother's side's house is not so far and I invited the Defenders to go to them. The Stiltons haven't met my grandparents yet, but know is the time._)

Grandma Leona's house

Me: Granny, it's me!

Grandma Leona: Well, look who's here. (_kissing_ _on the cheeck_)

Me: How are you and Grandpa?

Grandma Leona: All is well with us. And you brought your friends, how nice.

Me: Stiltons, this my grandma, Leona Velle.

Thea Stilton: Nice to meet you, miss Velle.

Grandma Leona: Oh, what a lovely child and so polite. Do you want something delicious?

Homer Simpson: Sounds delicious.

Me: Can I help you with something?

Grandma Leona: You can help making the table ready.

(_We were eating and it was delicious. We stayed a bit and then we went to do some fun things. It was the time to ask Thea something. But before I did that, I was sitting witha few Defenders at my side. Thea was looking around the house._)

Toulouse: Hey, Sean. Can you try to tell a story?

Marie: Yeah, about love.

Berlioz: ah, that's girl talk.

Marie: Please, Toulouse.

Me: Well. Once upon a time, there was a human boy who was in love with the most beautiful mouse girl from the whole universe.

Marie: And was she also in love with him?

Me: They didn't know each other. You know, he was very shy. But one day, he went to her and said: 'Hello, Thea. I'm Sean and I think you're marvelous.

Me, Toulouse, Marie and Berlioz: (_laughing_)

Me: What kind of nonsense am I saying? I've never dared to say that to her.

Marie: Why don't you try to ask her for a date?

Me: Me? I don't know if I can.

Toulouse: Come on, you can do it.

Me: Alright.

Me: (_So I went to Thea and tried to ask her_)

Me: Um, Thea?

Thea: Yes, Sean.

Me: (_I was a bit shy, because I never asked it to a lady_) I want to ask you something. You see, there's a new cool movie 'Wreck-it Ralph'. I know it sounds a bit childish, but there are more adults watching such things and I wonder, if you want to go to the movie with me.

Thea: Sounds nice.

Me: So, it's okay?

Thea: Yes.

Me: Then shall we go, madam.

Thea: Sure.

Me: (_I first checked on the computer when the movie begins and then we went off. But we didn't know that a strange hand came out of a portal on street._)

During the movie in the Kinepolis cinema in Kortrijk.

Me: You know, I'm a fan of many kinds of movies. But these are also perfect, because they're full with meaning and hope.

(Familiar person): Hahahah, come on, sergeant bitch. How about take off those clothes, hahaha.

Thea: What kind of freak is that?

Me: I don't know, but he's ruining everything. Excuse me, sir. Could you please be silent? We want to enjoi...

(_The strange person revealed himself: a guy who looks like me, but with white hair, a some kind of armor and some small traingle tattoos on his cheecks and with horns on his shoulder_)

Nega-Sean: Just when you thought it was safe to go back to the theatres.

(_I recognised that boy. I never knew I would see that creep again. I was petrified._)

Nega-Sean: Hello, dumbass. (_maniacal laugh_)

Me: Uh, Thea. We better get going.

(_We went out of the cinema._)

Thea: Sean, what's going on her?

Me: You don't want to know.

Nega-Sean: Sean. Sean Peetermans, haha. Remember me, I was inside your body and reached a bit havoc. When you turned me away, I was lonely you know.

Me: Why have you returned? What do you want from me?

Nega-Sean: Say, who is this lovely chick?

Me: Stay away from her, you creep.

Nega-Sean: Oh, you dare threatening me. Nega-Sean, lieutenant of the Dark Lords! The true Prince of Darkness!

Me: Because of you, I almost lost my friends.

Nega-Sean: Say, miss. Can I borrow him for a couple of minutes? Hey, Sean. How are you doing?

Me: This is beyond you, demon. You're not going to ruin my life again.

Nega-Sean: Look here, autist. I decide what I do.

Thea: Come on, Sean. Let's get away from this jerk. (_she takes my arm and we went off_)

Nega-Sean: Oh, wanna be protected by a girl! That's lame, Sean! Sean! Sean! What the hell are you looking at! (_to the popcorn makers_)

Nega-Sean: This the great moment. And that rodent, damn, what a body. Would be too bad, if she feels pain and being kidnapped. (_small evil laugh_)

Back in Castlevania

Thea: Sean, who was that guy?

Me: I told you before. You don't want to know that.

Thea: Please, tell me.

Me: Fine. He called Nega-Sean, he's my dark side and my brother from another dimension.

Benjamin: What. So there's a dark side of yours? Cool.

Me: It's not cool, Benjamin. He made me evil one day.

Diego: That guy who looks like you is back?

Anakin Skywalker: And he's a true psycho too.

Geronimo: Maybe, he needs a little help. Family take care of each other.

Me: But you don't understand! He wants me and all of you DEAD!

Defenders: DEAD!?

Grumpy: You mean (_shows himself cutting his throat with the hand_) KKKKKK.

Me: Yeah, exactly.

Pandora: But why does he want to do that? What is his meaning?

Me: Revenge. Because I fought against my darkside. I gained that from someone. Have you ever heard about Maleficent?

Trap: Maleficent? Sounds like a decease.

Cid Highwind (from Final Fantasy VII): She's a witch, man. A witch!

Me: She's an evil fairy. Her magic is too powerful.

Squall Leonhart/Leon (from Final Fantasy VIII): We almost lost our world thanks to her.

Prince Philip: She was our enemy. She called herself the mistress of all evil.

Me: But she's only a kind of general to Xehanort. Never underestimate her. Maleficent is actually the cause of everything in Enchanted Dominion which is King Stefan's kingdom. Therz was a celebrity for the birth of princess Aurora.

Princess Aurora/ Briar Rose: Flora, Fauna and Merryweather gave me good wishes, but when the evil fairy appeared she gave me...

Me: the gift of DEATH.

Geronimo: What?

Me: Her spell sounded like this: 'Before the sun sets on her 16th birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and DIE!'

Thea: (_gasps_) That's terrible. That wicked woman.

Miguel (from the Road to El Dorado): We encountered her at the doors of Yen Sid's tower. She fought Sean and lost, but then Maleficent cast darkness in his heart and so Nega-Sean was born.

Me: I never thought, I've made an enemy of myself. Whatever kinds of things he does, he must always be stopped. He's an abomination that feeds on darkness.

Sora (from Kingdom Hearts): And there's darkness in every heart. We struggle day to day to keep light and darkness in balance.

Trap: So what should we do?

Me: We better keep an eye on him. That guy's bad news.

Bruce Banner/The Hulk: That boy's brain is like a bag of cats, you can smell crazy on him.

Me: Have care of how you speak. Nega-Sean might be beyond reason, but he's from another dimension and he's my brother.

Duchess: He can kill many people in days.

Me: He's adopted?

The Flash: So the only thing we've got to do is to make sure that Mr. Scary doesn't cause any trouble.

Me: Indeed. And the way he stares at Thea doesn't make me feel good. He's up to something, I can feel it.

Thea: I can knock this freak to the ground.

Me: He's a Dark Lord, he's gonna murder people including you.

(_alarm blaring_)

Nick Fury: Nega-Sean?

Me: It might be. (_watches the computer_) There's a burglary in the center of Torhout. Let's move on.

(_Via the Helicarrier, the Mega-Gummi ship, We went to the crime_)

Me: There it is.

Nega-Sean: Everybody stay down on the ground. Nobody moves a muscle or it will be your last move.

Police: Lay down your weapon!

(_Nega-Sean drops his weapon_)

Police: Now, put your hands in the air.

Nega-Sean: You mean like this (_puts his hands in the air and cast Dark Firaga out of his hands_) Pathetic.

Me: Nega-Sean, stop this foolishness!

(_But we were amazed of his weapon: a Chaos Ripper_)

Donald Duck: Is that...?

Nega-Sean: Yes, a Keyblade. But unlike yours. With this Keyblade I can summon darkness and chaos. Allow me to demonstrate. Behold! (_he shoots a dark fireball out of his keyblade_)

Minnie Mouse: Watch out!

Nega-Sean: Look at this, the mighty Defenders. I've spended a month in the homeworld of all the Dark Lords, because of your weakness!

Me: Casting the darkness aside is no weakness!

Nega-Sean: I've waited a long time to kill you all. And you didn't even think about me.

Me: Sending you to the Dark Realm was not because of me. That was not my fault!

Nega-Sean: Not your fault!? I gain powers like my fellow mates and I'm gonna use it to kill you all.

Me: That's what you think.

(_A battle began against Nega-Sean. He's a powerful enemy. Slashing with his keyblade, calling dark powers. He sometimes changes the top of his keyblade in a scythe._)

During battle

Nega-Sean: (_his quotes during battle_) Come and face me. You're mine. Behold the power of darkness. Surrender. You can't defeat me. Do not resist, become one with us. This is gonna hurt a lot.

(_The battle ended, but he's not defeated._)

Me: Give up, Nega-Sean. And we let you escape with your dignity.

Nega-Sean: You think I'm weak, eh. I'll never stop! Now, you shall meet my powerful side to face from all the powers of HELL!

(_Nega-Sean calls dark powers and he began to transform. A horrifying sight was it. He changed himself into a giant blue dragon with horns and such things._)

Riku (from Kingdom Hearts): What the...

Nega-Sean (in dragon form): (_growls_) What is it, half brother. You look you've seen a some kind of monster. Don't you! (_spits fire_)

Me: My god, he's gone mad. Guys, watch out, he spits fire!

Nega-Sean (in dragon form): Looks like I got to shock you a little. (_casts blue lightning from his mouth_)

Geronimo: This is insane. How do we stop him?

Me: We might distract him.

Thea: I take care of that.

Me: Thea, you idiot! No! Stop! Come back!

Thea: Hey, big guy! You'll never win even with you dragon form!

Nega-Sean (in dragon form): You! How dare you to challenge me! I'm allpowerful!

Thea: So what! You can't even beat a girl who does karate.

Nega-Sean (in dragon form): That problem will be fixed in a moment. (_grabs Thea and tries to strangle her_)

Benjamin: Thea! He's hurting her, we must save her.

Me: Let me think, let me think.

Thea: (_being strangled by the enormous claw_) Guys! Help me.

Me: Nega-Sean! Let her go! It's me you want, not her.

Nega-Sean (in dragon form): Ha. So you want me to let her go, then come and get her. (_throws Thea away_)

Thea: Help me.

Me: I got you, I got you, I got you. Ooph! (_Thea landed on me_) Are you okay?

Thea: Yes, he almost broke my ribs.

Me: Then let's finish this.

(_Another battle started. Nega-Sean spits fire and lightning, bites, claws and pounds._)

Nega-Sean (in dragon form): How many times you try, you will lose, dumbass.

Me: I so hate it to be called like that as an autist. Come on and spit fire on me.

Nega-Sean (in dragon form): As you wish. (_opened his mouth_)

Me: Now. Eat fire! (_shoots a fireball into the mouth of Nega-Sean_)

Nega-Sean (in dragon form): AAAAAHHH! This cannot be.

(_Nega-Sean turns back normal_)

Me: You know. I think you're not as smart as I thought.

Nega-Sean: You'll never catch me. (_opens a portal_) I'm not finished yet. You all will pay and that mouse girl as first of all. (_evil laugh and disappears_)

Me: Come back, traitor.

Mickey Mouse: Sean, he's not coming back.

Villager: Those people saved us.

(_villagers are yelling and don't believe their eyes what they saw_)

Villager: I never thought they would be real.

Villager: Their heroes.

(_We went home and had a nice dinner_)

Thea: Thank you for saving me. I never thought you would do that.

Me: It's my job to protect, especially you.

(_We did some fun stuff and went to bed. But tomorrow it's gonna be a real fright to all defenders, especially for Thea._)

**THE END**


End file.
